Madame Blueberry
Madame Blueberry is one of the supporting characters of VeggieTales. She is voiced by Megan Moore Burns (1998), Gail Freeman-Bock (1999), Jackie Ritz (2002-2009), Megan Murphy (2005-2014; 2019), Tress MacNeille in VeggieTales in the House series and currently Stephanie Southerland in The VeggieTales Show. Appearance She is a blueberry with a French accent. Although a blueberry, she is similar in size to Bob the Tomato and slightly larger than the similarly-sized-in-real-life French Peas. Personality History VeggieTales She first appeared as the title character in Madame Blueberry, she is rich and lives in a sparsely-decorated tree house. Though her butlers (Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber) attend to her every whim, they find themselves unable to lift her spirits. The only happiness she seems to have comes from photographs of her neighbor's possessions. One day, a trio of salesmen (the Scallions) arrive at Blueberry's tree house to promote a new local mega-store, the Stuff-Mart, saying the store has everything she needs to be happy. Though Bob has his doubts, Blueberry eagerly follows the three salesmen to the store. Along the way, she sees Annie happily celebrating her birthday with her parents, though all she has to celebrate with is a piece of apple pie. She wonders why Annie is so happy with so little, but forgets about it upon entering the store. Blueberry goes on a buying spree and has it all delivered to her tree house. During a lunch break, Blueberry sees Junior Asparagus's excitement over a new ball his dad bought for him in spite of his disappointment that his dad could not afford the train set he really wanted. Blueberry again wonders how someone can be happy with so little while she is not happy despite having everything she wants. Blueberry finally is thankful for what she has. The ongoing deliveries make the tree house begin to fall backwards, which startles Blueberry and her butlers. They (with the exception of Larry, who is in a carrying basket) take carts and attempt to race to the house and stop the deliveries in time. They manage to make it in time to see the treehouse still tilted from the weight of the deliveries until it becomes stable. Just then, a butterfly lands on the weather vane of the treehouse, which causes the back door to open and dump Blueberry's possessions everywhere in her tree house into the lake below. The house quickly loses weight and is flung into the air by the tree, after which it collapses in the parking lot of the Stuff-Mart. Blueberry is comforted by the presence of her butlers, Annie, Junior, and their parents, and trusts that everything will turn out right in the end. Madame Blueberry has a reoccurring role as the Mayor of Bumblyburg in the Larry-Boy videos. Gallery VeggieTales Gangs.jpg Trivia *Her name and the theme of this video are both obvious allusions to the tale of Madame Bovary. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Envious Category:Foods